The present invention generally relates to an appliance, a system and a method for preventing snoring. More specifically, the present invention relates to an appliance, a system and a method for opening an airway of a patient. Further, the appliance, the system and the method may open the airway of the patient by advancing a lower jaw of the patient. The appliance may be preformed, may be customized for the patient and/or may be both preformed and customized for the patient. The appliance may attach to teeth of the patient.
Snoring is caused by vibration of a soft palette tissue extension. If the lower jaw relaxes rearward in the mouth during sleep, the airway of the patient is narrowed. For example, narrowing of the airway often occurs due to sleeping on the back, relaxing of muscle and/or thickening of the neck area in overweight individuals. A narrowed airway causes the soft palette tissue extension to vibrate during inhalation that results in a snoring noise. A condition known as sleep apnea is associated with snoring. If the patient does not inhale enough air, a lack of oxygen causes the patient to labor for breath that interrupts sleep of the patient. As a result, the patient is tired and has difficulty remaining awake during the day.
It is generally known that a care provider, such as, for example, a dentist or an orthodontist examines the teeth and/or a mouth of the patient to determine abnormal oral functions of the patient. The care provider may provide an orthodontic appliance to be worn by a patient for correcting, for reducing and/or for minimizing the snoring of the patient. Traditionally, snoring is treated by opening the airway of the patient. Other methods involve opening nasal apertures to discourage breathing through the mouth; preventing sleeping on a back of the patient by placing a ball on a back of a neck of the patient; spraying a throat of the patient to aid in opening the airway; and attaching a small suction cup to a tip of a tongue of the patient to pull the tongue in a direction forward. Lack of comfort of the patient in these treatments hinders the success of the treatment. Often, the patient is less likely to diligently follow the treatment if discomfort and/or inconvenience exists.
A need, therefore, exists for an appliance, a system and a method for correcting snoring. Additionally, a need exists for an appliance, a system and a method for preventing snoring that may correct, may treat, may reduce and/or may minimize snoring by a patient. Further, a need exists for an appliance, a system and a method for preventing snoring that may be manufactured in a preformed version or in a custom-made version to be worn in the mouth of a patient. Still further, a need exists for an appliance, a system and a method for preventing snoring that provides a hinge between an upper and a lower shell that maintains an open position of the mouth of the patient. Moreover, a need exists for an appliance, a system and a method for preventing snoring that provides hinges or a connector in the rear of the dental appliance to maintain the position of the lower jaw relative to the upper jaw.